


Their Secret

by Grassy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: areyougame, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa didn’t keep many secrets, but this one was for her and Rude alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So much love, but not nearly enough skill to write them the way I want.
> 
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Rude/Tifa: secret relationship – It wasn't like there was anything wrong with it

Just because they kept it secret didn’t mean they were ashamed - it was simple practicality.

Even ignoring how her friends might react, between the children and Cloud any relationship Tifa entered into was going to be subject to scrutiny. Add in the fact that she was involved with Rude of all people… Well. The Turks were possessive of their own. And Reno would likely never shut up about it with the way he already teased Rude about his partner’s crush on Tifa.

Once it finally became public knowledge - and it would, when they were ready for it to - they would deal with the fallout of nosy friends and family. Until then, they could just enjoy their time with one another.

(And, okay, Tifa had to admit - it was **nice** to be the one keeping a secret for once. Especially from the Turks and Cloud.)


End file.
